


Мой дорогой Уотсон

by Make_believe_world



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Retirementlock, Sussex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Согласно Биографии Шерлока Холмса, в 1914-ом прославленный сыщик и его верный друг в последний раз вместе расследовали дело. Сведений о том, что после этого дела они виделись, я не нашла. Тот же сайт указывает 1929-ый годом смерти Уотсона.<br/>Это - некоторые из писем, подписанных мистером Шерлоком Холмсом, эсквайром.<br/>http://www.doyle.msfit.ru/holmes/chronology</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой дорогой Уотсон

Апрель, 24, 1915  
  
  
      Мой дорогой Уотсон,  
Во время нашей последней встречи вы удивились моему новому увлечению; спешу заверить, что увлечение это меня не оставило и скоро, я это знаю твёрдо, даст свои плоды. Уже к августу я собираюсь получить первый мёд. Вы представляете себе, Уотсон, какой это сложный и занимательный процесс? Верно, не представляете, не удивлялись бы так. Моя экономка, миссис Моррисон, похоже, в меня не верит (эх, знали бы вы, дорогой друг, как часто я вспоминаю нашу любимую и многоуважаемую миссис Хадсон). Но я докажу и ей, и вам, что после покойного профессора Мориарти совладать с пчёлами я смогу.  
      У меня очаровательный дом; вы могли бы сами это оценить, если бы хоть раз заехали навестить старого друга; ведь вы так у меня и не были (иногда заезжает мой брат Майкрофт, но не часто — его дела отставки не принимают).  
      Надеюсь, вы и ваша уважаемая жена здоровы, и ваша нога вас не беспокоит.  


С надеждой на скорую встречу,  
Ш

  
  
P.S. Вы спрашивали разрешения на публикацию рассказов о наших приключениях — вы знаете, что оно вам не нужно; я верю в ваше благородство и знаю: то, что не должно увидеть свет, не увидит его в ближайшее несколько лет.  
  
***  
  
      Октябрь, 13, 1929  
  
  
      Мой дорогой Уотсон,  
      Джон. Мой Джон. Я не называл вас так прежде, но сейчас позволяю себе немного вольности (возможно, слишком много) — по той простой причине, что это письмо никогда не будет отправлено. Неожиданно я понял, что писать вам для меня так же важно, как и получать ответ. Помню, вы как-то сказали, что гению нужна аудитория. Тогда я не стал вас поправлять. Мне никогда не были важны овации толпы. Мне были нужны вы. Думаю, в глубине души вы это знали.  
      Ваша уважаемая жена передала от вас последний подарок (чтобы получить его, мне пришлось ехать до Истборна — она не знала точного адреса. С этой поездкой вышел забавный случай: я прогуливался по городу и так задумался, что опоздал на последний поезд; пришлось ночевать в городе).  


С любовью,   
Ш

  
  
***  
  
      Декабрь, 3, 1929  
  
  
      Мой дорогой Уотсон,  
Думаю, это моё последнее письмо; моя экономка миссис Моррисон уверяет, что я скоро встану на ноги, но я вижу в её глазах свой конец. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали: я ни о чём не жалею. Я всем сердцем благодарен судьбе, что она подарила мне вас — это было лучшее время. Я никогда и не мечтал о большем, только надеюсь, что и вы в своей жизни были счастливы — в конце концов, вы же сами сделали выбор, значит, этот выбор должен был вас осчастливить.  
      Я никогда не был религиозен, но всё же верю: когда-нибудь я снова вас увижу.  


Всегда ваш,  
Шерлок Холмс.


End file.
